I Thought I Knew You
by Maeve Hawk
Summary: Bella and Edward are going to fulfill Bella's one demand in the meadow, but something goes wrong. Includes transformation details and Bella's powers. Rated M for language and certain events.
1. Screaming

_I swear I will update Raven, but I was reading a fanfic and had a brilliant idea, even though it has nothing to do with the fanfic. But anyways, Bells and Edward are going camping in Eclipse(no Victoria or Volturi involved in this fanfic) and Bella changes her mind about "doing the deed" when he is finally ready. People may not like it, I will be surprised if anybody does, but nobody has done this, and I think it will end up being really good. It will get better as it progresses._

**Disclaimer: Why don't you think about that and tell me later.**

We were in one of the many forests of Forks camping when I finally decided.

"Edward, I don't think I want to do this."

We had come out here to have our privacy while we had sex for the first time. He had agreed, and had been thrilled at the idea. He was finally ready. Now I was going to take that away from him.

I couldn't help it. I just didn't feel like I was ready. He had agreed that we would try before our wedding, because he was going to change me afterwards. I had just now decided that I could wait until after I was changed, because we might enjoy it more if he didn't have to be careful.

"Do what? Be changed?"

He only had on his boxers and I only had on a bra and panties.

"No. I'm not sure if I want to do this."

"What, have sex?"

I looked down. "Well…yeah."

He looked angrily at me. "Why the hell not? I'm finally ready after you have been pestering me about this for months? And now you back out? Oh no. I'm getting what I came here for."

"Edward—

"No Bella, be quiet and do what I say."

I struggled against his suddenly uncomfortable form. "Edward, let me go."

He grabbed my wrists and squeezed them together to hold them in one hand, possibly spraining them. He used his other hand to slap me across the face. "Shut up! Do you know how long I have been waiting for this? How long I have not only wanted this for us, but for _me?_ My brothers are right, I am sexually repressed, and I am going to fulfill my need tonight. With you. Whether you like it or not."

He ripped, yes ripped, my bra off, hurting me in the process. I could feel the blood running down my spine where the hooks had caught.

I screamed.

"Nobody can hear you, even my family. They're in Alaska right now, hunting. You're all alone. Nobody can help you Bella."

I started bawling and screaming.

He slapped me again, harder. I could feel it bruising already. "You may not want this, but I do, and I will take pleasure in doing so. Without screaming. You see, screaming doesn't make it very pleasurable."

I stopped screaming, afraid of what he would do. I silently bawled while he tore off my panties and pulled off his boxers.

I could feel his erection on my thigh. I started silently crying harder. How could he do this to me? I thought I knew him. I apparently didn't.

I could feel it come closer to my opening. This is it. I was going to lose my virginity. Definitely not as I would have planned. I let out a small laugh. I was being raped. I started laughing while tears poured down my cheeks. _I was being raped. By my used to be true love._

He mistook my delirium as a final decision to enjoy what he was going to do.

"That's a girl. Enjoy it."

He plunged himself into me and I screamed. Once again he mistook my actions for pleasure.

"I told you it would be pleasurable."

He moved in rhythm against me, fully enjoying it.

What I did astounded me. I joined him. Why oh why did having sex have to be so pleasurable that you perform it against your will?

Our bodies moved together, mine against my will. I meant to scream in despair, but it came out as a scream of enjoyment. My body was betraying me.

I groaned as I felt an orgasm rip through me, causing Edward to ejaculate inside of me. I felt a high and dove into the sex like I was enjoying it.

I felt like I was possessed. He started moving faster and harder. One orgasm came after another until he reached his vampire speed and strength. He was enjoying it to much.

Each time I felt him slide in harder, I felt my pelvis weakening, and then breaking.

He slapped my face hard enough to knock me out.

The last thing I felt was my back splitting open and bleeding where he had started beating me in result of that last scream.

The last thing I _heard_ was the tortured cries of the rest of Edward's family screaming in agony as they probably saw my crumpled body and Edward's had repeatedly plunging into me, further breaking my pelvis.

He didn't even notice them because all of his focus was on me. My dwindling life slipping as he tried to fuck the life out of me. _Literally_.

_Oh my god. My hands didn't stop moving until that last word. I really do love Edward, but I thought that this and the upcoming events would be a great fanfiction. Anyways, I may or may not have the next chapter of Raven up later this week, though I am already working on the next chapter of Game Night: Kareoke. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Keep in mind though, that it will get better._


	2. Decisions

_Thanks for all the reviews! I also want to thank a special someone for writing my first flame! If you are reading this, I really am grateful. I don't want to be a perfect writer and it's good to have some variety of opinions on my fanfics. Try reading my others; you'll probably like them better. But to all of those who did like it, thank you, and I am very surprised at he positive feedback that I got. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to BlissxTearingxEyes because of your lengthy review and encouragement. On with the story!_

**Disclaimer: Ha! In my dreams! Well actually, really, I had a dream about the person who is playing Edward in the movie last night! Hehehe…**

I woke up to a horrible pain and screamed in result.

"Bella, it's okay. You're safe now. He's gone now."

The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't yet place it.

"Is she going to be okay Carlisle?"

"Yes Jasper, she is. She just has…well I shouldn't say she _just_ has. She has a severely broken pelvis, but she should fully recover. She also has some nerve damage from the beating. Her face should be fine, but there will be scarring."

"Will she be able to function?"

I screamed again and I heard a quick intake of breath.

"I can't say that. She will not only have physical scars, but emotional as well. The nerve damage has also prevented her from being able to digest food. The nerves to her stomach have been severed. Her heart isn't in great shape either. She will have some difficulty doing activities that requires thing s between her legs though. She can't really spread them enough so she can even run. Even after she is healed. She can't even walk right now because of the pressure."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know Jasper. If we go about it the human way, she will suffer."

So that's who the mysterious voice was.

"If only Alice was here. She could look into the future to see what would happen to her."

"Well, they had to stay behind and talk to Charlie and the cops. Lord knows how a cop is going to find, arrest, and keep a vampire in jail."

'Who fucking cares about him?! He did this to her! Call the Volturi and have them settle it! He is not going to show up again and hurt her even more. Now she will suffer forever."

I could hear him dry sobbing. Wow, I didn't know he cared so much.

"That's the thing Jasper. She doesn't have to. I can change her. As a matter of fact, I will."

"Carlisle, you can't."

"Technically I can."

"Will she want it?"

"She did before, so I don't see why she wouldn't now. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't want to go through this pain."

"But you'll be taking her from this pain right into another."

"It won't be as long."

With that, I felt him at my palm.

"Be prepared for pain Bella."

Oh trust me. There is no pain worse than this.

I'll see you in due time."

I felt the first of the five bites that I knew he would do and blacked out.

_I'm sorry it's so short! I felt that this would be an appropriate place to end it for today. So just to let you know in case you didn't get it before, only Jasper and Carlisle are there. They had decided to stay in Washington, so they were closer than the others. And yes, Edward did get away. I'm sorry if you don't like this fanfic, but others do so I'm continuing. I __might__ update tomorrow, but I don't know until then._


	3. Conversation

_Hola! Thanks for the reviews! I'm not babbling today. So, get reading!_

**Disclaimer: I only own my copies and my page of quotes.**

I dropped the mountain lion's carcass onto the ground. _Man did Edward miss some good meals._

"You about ready Carlisle?"

He finished what he was eating. "Now I am. Do you want to head back early? Or do you want to wait for the others?"

"We can head back. They're probably already on their way back anyways."

We started running towards Forks. We were a little away from Seattle. We would have to pass it on the run home. It would probably take 30 minutes to get home.

My phone rang.

I flipped it open and hard a frantic and terrified voice on the other end.

"Jasper! Oh my God. Find Edward NOW! Oh my God I hope she's okay." Alice was in hysterics.

"Alice! Slow down! Now what's going on?"

She was trying to calm herself down. I wished I could send some calming waves to her and help her.

"Jasper, everything went horribly wrong. Bella backed out and now Edward won't accept that. He's going to rape her!" her voice cracked.

My jaw dropped. How could this be? How could he do this to poor, innocent Bella? How will she live with that experience as a burden on her shoulders for the rest of her life?

"How long?"

She let out a cry. "Ten minutes. Oh Jasper, please help her! If you don't, she will die."

"What?!"

"He's going to use his speed and strength while he rapes her."

"How could he be so stupid?"

"I don't know, but Jazzy, you need to help her."

I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. "I'll be there. We're already headed home."

"I love you Jas."

"I love you too A"

With that I hung up the phone and sped up.

"Did you hear anything?"

He looked at me with a sullen and hurt expression on his face. "Every word."

_I know, short. Next chapter will be him and Carlisle confronting Edward in the meadow. Yes, he is raping her in the meadow. And yes, I do know that she'll never look at the meadow the same again. Keep in mind that this I_ was_ going to be a special night for them. Anywho, since you're down here anyways, just hit that little funky-colored button right there…_


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer: Don't ask**

We both ran faster until we reached the Forks border. Then we ran faster, as fast as we could.

Twenty minutes had gone by. He was already raping her.

An earsplitting scream ripped through the air.

One minute left. That was all the time he needed to break her to pieces.

We broke into what used to be Bella's favorite place. Now it most definitely wasn't.

"Bella!" I heard an agonized cry split the air. Carlisle had thought of Bella as a daughter the day Edward finally admitted he had fallen in love with her. Esme considered her family as soon as she noticed a difference in Edward. To hear Carlisle in such pain pained me.

"I'm sorry you had to see your brother like this Jasper. But you have to be strong for Bella. Don't let her hear you cry like that or she will lose all hope."

That was _me?_ I didn't ever realize how much I was fond of her. I obviously knew, but I didn't know how _much_. I could actually feel the pain radiating from me into Carlisle.

"Jasper, you can't be like this in front of Bella. She'll feel your pain. She has her own she has to endure."

I tried to calm myself down.

Carlisle moved ahead of me to rip Edward from Bella. I watched as he wrestled with him.

He was going to kill him.

He opened his mouth to tear him to shreds when Bella's strangled scream pierced the air. Carlisle loosened his hold on Edward just enough to let him go.

He took the chance and broke through Carlisle's defenses and ran straight out of the clearing.

"Son of a—

She screamed again.

My head whipped around to her form lying in a heap on the ground. She was beaten bloody, broken wrists and severly broken pelvis.

I approached her, horror I'm sure the only emotion on my face.

"Bella, you're safe now. He's gone."

"Is she going to be okay Carlisle?"

"Yes Jasper, she is. She just has…well I shouldn't say she _just_ has. She has a severely broken pelvis, but she should fully recover. She also has some nerve damage from the beating. Her face should be fine, but there will be scarring."

"Will she be able to function?"

She screamed again and I caught my breath.

"I can't say that. She will not only have physical scars, but emotional as well. The nerve damage has also prevented her from being able to digest food. The nerves to her stomach have been severed. Her heart isn't in great shape either. She will have some difficulty doing activities that requires things between her legs though. She can't really spread them enough so she can even run. Even after she is healed. She can't even walk right now because of the pressure."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know Jasper. If we go about it the human way, she will suffer."

I sighed. "If only Alice was here. She could look into the future to see what would happen to her."

"Well, they had to stay behind and talk to Charlie and the cops. Lord knows how a cop is going to find, arrest, and keep a vampire in jail."

"Who fucking cares about him?! He did this to her! Call the Volturi and have them settle it! He is not going to show up again and hurt her even more." I started dry sobbing. "Now she will suffer forever."

"That's the thing Jasper. She doesn't have to. I can change her. As a matter of fact, I will."

"Carlisle, you can't."

"Technically I can."

"Will she want it?"

"She did before, so I don't see why she wouldn't now. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't want to go through this pain."

"But you'll be taking her from this pain right into another."

"It won't be as long."

I gave up and he bent to her palm.

"Be prepared for pain Bella."

She looked like she doubted any pain would be worse than this.

"I'll see you in due time."

He bit her five times and we knew that she hadn't felt the second.

"Sweet Bella. I wish it didn't end up this way." I whispered as Carlisle picked her up and started carrying her in the direction of the house.

_I know, I hate it when somebody pretty much repeats what _just happened_, but I didn't know how I should continue this in Jas's point of view. I will have more Bella pov than Jasper, but his pov will come in periodically. Maybe I'll do a chapter with Alice's point of view, but it wouldn't be at this part. It would be later. So… I'm gonna go and play with my cat who is using my purse as a pillow. It looks pretty hilarious. While you're waiting, you could press that…I don't know what colored button right there…huh? Huh? Hehehe. I'll be waiting!_


	5. Transformation

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been studying for exams. I also noticed that I write better when I am bored and waiting for the test to end. On the social studies and Spanish exams we were given a scrap sheet of paper to draw on or write or other things like that. Once again, sorry for the delay. Tomorrow is the last day of school so I should be writing a lot more often. By the way, only the first two chapters are in Bella's point of view._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books or anything in them. The only thing I own that relates is my fanfictions and my obsession.**

JPOV

Carlisle set her down on the living room couch, but she didn't move; she was still unconscious. I hoped she would stay that way for the whole transformation.

My nerves were going crazy with Bella's emotions. Even asleep the anger and sadness hit me like one of the _dogs_ would. I was afraid of how powerful her emotions would be when she woke.

After an agonizing eight minutes the door was ripped of its hinges as Emmett ran in, followed by Alice, Esme and Rosalie. Alice reached Bella before the others.

She picked her up and I ran behind her on the way to our bedroom.

"How's she doing, has she woken up yet?" She set Bella on our navy blue bedspread and ran to get a wet wash cloth. She was back before I answered.

"She has a severely broken pelvis, but she should fully recover. She also has some nerve damage from the beating. Her face should be fine, but there will be scarring. The nerve damage has also prevented her from being able to digest food. The nerves to her stomach have been severed. Her heart isn't in great shape either. She will have some difficulty doing activities that requires thing s between her legs though. She can't really spread them enough so she can even run. Even after she is healed. She can't even walk right now because of the pressure. The venom should already be taking effect. What happened out there Alice?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself, which I could feel didn't.

"They were getting ready to…" tears would have started falling around now. "But Bella changed her mind before they did. Edward didn't take no for an answer…and…and" she burst into dry sobs. I could feel the despair radiating from every pore of her ashen skin.

I could smell the blood drying and flaking off Bella's skin, leaving pale scars that quickly disappeared. The larger wounds were going to take a few minutes.

The change usually starts with the healing of wounds by both the body and venom combined. The human body tries to speed up the healing process so no more venom can enter. The venom speeds it up further so it all occurs within seconds or minutes.

The venom then goes at war with the antibodies and white blood cells; all the things that try to exterminate the venom. When all of these are dead, they're excreted through the skin in the form of sweat. The venom is now free to roam as it pleases.

The second day is the most painful. The venom attacks the organs first; trying to wreak as much havoc in the body as possible to ensure that the body will work its best after the change is complete. The brain is attacked and thoughts and images race across your vision: your memories. The images disappear quickly, never to come back again. Your brain has a secret storage of memories that no human knows about. Your brain holds onto these though through the transformation.

The third day is less painful, but more tiring. The venom enters the bloodstream once again, sending small and powerful shocks of electricity through your veins and into your heart. The heart beats faster to get the venom out, but only succeeds in bringing more in. as the heart beats faster, the senses get clearer, and your skin hardens into tiny diamond facets. The venom rushes to your strong point, or where your power originates. Once all of these changes are complete, your heart beats it's fastest and stops. Now the full transformation is complete.

All of this happened to all of us. Now Bella was sitting up comfortably on her black and aqua bedspread. She ha survived the change three moths ago. Half of attempted transformations come with a power. We were all ready to go to the beach in Florida. Yeah, Florida. You see, Bella has three powers instead of one.

_I thought that it would be cool to include my interpretation of the transformation in this chapter. I will probably be updating either later today or tomorrow, I already have some of the chapter written. I look forward to your reviews!_


	6. Jellyfish

_Hey guys, I'm updating again. I already have some of this hand written and I wanted to update, so I decided that I would. You may or may not figure out what Bella's powers are in this chapter. I haven't decided yet. Well, I'll get to updating!_

**Disclaimer: I only own things that don't involve Stephenie Meyer**

BPOV

We headed toward the large open patch of sand just out of reach of the high tide zone. We all had our suits on under our clothes so we set our towels and stripped our outside clothes to get ready to go into the ocean. I was wearing a bright striped string bikini and Alice was wearing a solid pink top with black-and-white polka-dotted bottoms with pink strings. Rosalie was surprisingly wearing a tankini with short-like bottoms. Emmett was wearing dragon trunks and Jasper looked stunning in a bright blue suit that set off his baby blue eyes.

"You picked out that bathing suit beautifully." Someone whispered in my ear.

I whipped around to see a very handsome human looking over my body. He didn't gaze at me like a piece of meat like most guys did. I decided to respond. "Thank you handsome-boy-with-no-name."

"Oh, so I'm a boy and not a man?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, definitely. I mean look at you, approaching me without asking me if I'm single or not."

"But I bet that wouldn't turn you on, would it?"

I smiled. "Smart cookie. I'm Bella."

"The name's Bond," he pulled of his sunglasses to reveal a set of forest green eyes. "James Bond."

I smiled wider. "Uh huh."

"Yeah, but you can call me Blake"

"Blake. I like it. It has a nice ring to it. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah. I've had two."

"Why so few?"

"Believe it or not, they thought that I was boring and didn't want to do anything. I got dumped both times."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to hang out with my family and me?"

He looked excited. "Sure! Where are they?"

I pointed. "Over there."

He looked over and looked like he couldn't tear his eyes away. "Oh. Well. Um."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. Race you to the water!"

He started running before I could register, which is strange considering I should have known with my powers and everything. I headed off in the direction of the sea, immediately catching up to him.

"Wow, you're fast." He panted.

"I run track and cross country during school. I'm the best on both teams." I was barely breaking a sweat.

"Wow."

We reached the water line and plowed in. I went underwater and swam a little ways out. I let a sea nettle swim through my fingers. It didn't hurt because only werewolves and vampire venom can hurt us. I came back up for "air" and saw Blake about ten yards away. Whoops, I went out a little far.

I swam back as fast as I could without looking inhuman. When I reached Blake, I tapped his shoulder.

He turned around. "Hey, I didn't see you when I came up for air. Where were you?"

"I went out a little further. Hey, have you ever seen a jellyfish before?"

His eyes lit up "Have you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, just now. Let's go."

I swam out slower than before, but fast enough to get there quickly. I saw the jellyfish and motioned for him to come over. I watched him marvel at the beautiful creature.

Jellyfish are like the undersea vampires. They're beautiful to watch, but only that. If you're not careful it could hurt you or kill you. If you are careful, you can even touch it, hold it even.

"I wish I could touch it" he said. "I wish I could feel what the tentacles felt like." He looked so amazed at this creature's beauty that I had to help him.

I swam back to the beach, grabbed what I needed, and swam back out before he realized I was gone.

"Why do you have pantyhose?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"So I can touch the tentacles" I smiled. It was only for show, so I could touch them without people finding out something is wrong with me.

"What?" he sounded like he wanted to believe me but couldn't.

"The tiny nematocysts—

"The what?"

I smiled. "The tiny stingers inside the tentacles only sting things that are alive, except for other jellies. The pantyhose make them not work on us because it makes them think we are not alive." That was exactly why they wouldn't sting vampires.

"Thanks" he took the thin fabric and slid it over his hand and reached toward the jelly.

"That is amazing, I never new that I could have been touching the tentacles this whole time. They feel so delicate." He smiled hugely "That is amazing."

He went on like that for about a minute when he paused.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you getting stung?" he looked at me bewildered.

Shit, I had been feeling the jelly along with him.

"How is that possible?"

I looked at him, not knowing what my excuse could be. The only thing I cold think of was him screaming when he found out what I was.

_I hope you liked the chapter! I would have had it posted last week, but my mom's laptop went all screwy. It's better now, as you can tell. I actually haven't tried the pantyhose trick, so I don't know what the tentacles feel like. If I actually swim in the ocean, which I want to do so badly but can't because I live in Rochester, I will try that trick if I see a jelly. These facts are entirely real in case you were wondering. Anyways, please review! I didn't get a lot on my last chapter._


	7. Feelings

_Sorry for not updating…_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything official**

BPOV

I thought fast and distracted Blake while I ran at vampire speed to the beach to grab more pantyhose. I ran back out and put it on my hand before he turned back around.

"What do you mean? I brought his attention to my now covered hand. "I had this on the whole time."

He had a befuddled expression plastered on his face. "Huh." He shrugged it off and we swam around some more.

I called on one of my gifts when I got reasonably far away from Blake. I leaped into the air and let out a whistle and some squeaks before splashing into the water.

I can shape shift. That was one of my other abilities.

I swam up to Blake at nuzzled him with my beak, chirping happily. He reached down to pet me, looking around for my original form. I swam back out to a far away area and shifted back and swam back to Blake. I loved shape-shifting. The animals' emotions helped to drown out your own.

"Hey, you missed a dolphin! Where were you?"

I pointed to the opposite direction of where I was. "I was over there; I saw you and didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, okay" He smiled.

We stared at each other in a comfortable silence while I let the water slip through my fingers. "Do you want to go the Snack Shack?" He asked abruptly.

I laughed at the name. "Sure."

We walked together toward the small beach hangout spot. I ordered a strawberry smoothie and started sipping it while Blake ordered his drink.

I looked around with my above average vampire seeing skill that I got from a vampire passing through Forks about a month ago.

This was my third ability. The ability to soak up other vampires' abilities; they would still have them of course. I had three skills. I possessed the ability to be a little bit human so I could pass off as one and also do the same for any other vampire I chose. I also had the ability to shape-shift and absorb other powers. I had also absorbed the ability to talk in any language I wished and also understand them. My favorite language was German, because my favorite bands' mother tongue was German.

We talked a little while and then we started over to our towels on the sand. I lied down on mine on my stomach.

"Do you mind if I take my towel over here?" He asked

"Sure" I responded.

He brought it over and lied it down next to mine. We lied there for a while tanning. A shadow passed overhead and I opened my eyes. "Hi Bella" Alice said. We're going to head home."

Blake sat up. "I guess I'll talk to you later then," he said with a smile.

I took out a slip of paper and wrote my cell number on it. "Here," I said, handing it to him. "Call me sometime."

He smiled wider. "Will do."

The rest of the Cullens and I packed up our things and headed for Emmett's Jeep.

"So," Alice Started. "What was that all about?"

"I met him and he seemed nice." A quick image popped into my brain. My visions came easier than it did for Alice, helped from another vamp's ability. "We're going to be really good friends, nothing else." I told her.

"It's fine to hook up with a human Bella. It was fine with you and—

She stopped, realizing her mistake. She paused uncomfortably. "Well, I met another vamp and human couple and it worked out." She tried to smile.

"It's fine Alice. Thanks for thinking of me though." I smiled.

She smiled back.

We all loaded the Jeep and went home, meeting Carlisle in the driveway. "How was the beach?"

He asked.

"It was great," Emmett responded. "We got _tans_."

We all laughed n agreement. "I'm so happy we can live in Florida. I kinda miss forks though; it's easier to find another power," I smiled.

"Well let's go inside, shall we?" Carlisle asked.

We walked in and said our hellos to Esme before heading off in our separate directions. I went up to m bedroom/recording studio and set to work on another song. I was listening to Tokio Hotel's Zimmer 483 album at the same time, to help get my brain going. In the middle of Spring Nicht, Jasper walked into the room with Alice.

"Working on your CD?" Alice asked.

I nodded. I was in the zone right now.

"Did you want anything?" Jasper asked, something flickering across his face. It was gone before I could catch it.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Mmmm. We're having lasagna!" Alice chirped.

"Yum."

I went back to my song, humming the words to myself. I almost found a melody but then I lost it. I wrote down the end of the song and leaned back in my chair.

"Can I see?" Jasper asked, gesturing toward my notebook.

I handed it over. I sensed an almost happiness in him that I had let him read my song. That would probably soon disappear when he started reading it.

He was done reading it in a matter of a second. A look of sadness clouded his features. _Are you okay? You keep writing these songs…_

A vampire with…_his_ ability had visited and I received the ability to read others' minds. I could also project my thoughts toward others. _I'm fine. This is just the way I deal with my feelings. Don't worry about me._ I could feel that he did though, maybe more than he should have.

_Bella, I saw what you felt, felt what you felt. Nobody has the right to do that to anyone, especially not you. You should talk to someone._ He paused. _I'm here if you need someone to talk to._

_Thanks Jasper._

He handed my song journal back to me. "It's pretty good." He gave no hint to Alice of our conversation.

"We'll talk to you later then." Alice told me.

"Okay."

I went back to humming my song, finally catching the sound I needed. I went to the mic and hit the record button to my left. This song came from my heart, making the song sound so much better.

_Sorry for not updating in forever. Hectic life, raw emotions. I should be updating a lot more often though, so be read for an update at any time. I know it's short, but I thought this was an appropriate time to end the chapter._


	8. Author's Note: Please Read

_Author's Note_

It's been three years since I've had any activity on this site. Well, writing that is. I read a Glee fic a few months ago, but that's beside the point.

I'm on here to let you all know that I'm back. Despite my lessened interest in the Twilight Series, I will continue my two fics: Raven and I Thought I Knew You. I still write and plan on majoring in Creative Writing in college.

I thought I'd warn you all ahead of time that, unfortunately, everybody ages. I'm now seventeen. I wrote these stories at age fourteen, so naturally, I do not approve of my past writing. So before I update you all with another chapter in both fics, I will be re-doing the past chapters. I don't necessarily think you'll be disappointed, considering my writing's improved by far, as you may already notice by merely reading this note.

So the next time you see a chapter update — besides this one — there will be two newly edited fics to satisfy my seventeen year-old mind instead of what I have now: the writing style of a fourteen year-old girl who had yet to discover herself in the world. I've studied literary devices, diction and sentence structure, so I hope to bring you all a novel piece of literature.

Also, as a last note, I will be changing my username, to fit the change in myself as a person, so do not be alarmed if you see a different name juxtaposed with my fics.


End file.
